1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, in particular to a LCD panel capable of enhancing a light utilization and penetration.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional penetration LCD panel 10 includes a first substrate 11, a second substrate 12, a liquid crystal layer 13, a first polarizer 16, a second polarizer 17 and a plurality of pixel electrodes in which each pixel electrode contains a reflection area 14 and a penetration area 15 as shown in FIG. 1. An incident light of a back light source 18 passes through the LCD panel 10 to hereby display the picture recognizable by naked eyes. The path of the incident light into the liquid crystal layer 13 of the back light source 18 can be expressed by paths a, axe2x80x2 and a path b. Although part of the incident lights can directly penetrates by passing through area 15 as shown in path b. However, when incident lights are beneath the reflection area 14, a small portion of those will penetrate by passing through an area 15 as a result of the reflection area 14 and the reflection effect of the back light source 18, while they will be weakened due to the absorption of the second polarizer 17 in reflection process as shown in path a. Moreover, most of the incident lights under the reflection area 14 are exhausted due to the obstruction of the reflection area 14 or the absorption of the second polarizer 17 as shown in path axe2x80x2. In general, the penetration rate of conventional half penetration LCD panels 10 is about 25%. A U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,140 discloses a LCD panel 20 providing a first substrate 21, a second substrate 22, a liquid crystal layer 23, a reflection area 24 with uneven surface and a penetration area 25 as shown in FIG. 2, while it is not significant to improve the utilization efficiency of surrounding light sources and back light source.
In addition, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0017679A1 discloses a LCD panel 30, in which a reflection layer 39 is installed under a second polarizer 37 so that the incident light of the back light source 38 can further reflect, making it capable of passing through the penetration area 35 without being directly blocked by the reflection area 34 or absorbed by the second polarizer 37 as shown in path c. Inevitably, part of light sources are consumed by the obstruction of the reflection area 34 as shown in path d and as it is necessary to further coat a reflection layer 39 under the polarizer 37, an alignment defect and so on resulted in the production process make the manufacturing process more uncontrollable.
The goal of the invention provides a LCD panel with a higher light efficiency so that the penetration rate increases but its reflection rate won""t be reduced.
To achieve the above goal and avoid the disadvantages of the conventional techniques, the invention discloses a LCD panel, including a first substrate, a second substrate, a liquid crystal layer installed in between the first substrate and the second substrate, a plurality of pixel electrodes, in which each pixel electrode contains a plurality of protruded blocks, in which each protruded block includes a first reflection layer installed over the surface of the second substrate and is in a shape of hollow arc with an opening over the center of the arc, and a second reflection layer embedded in the surface of the second substrate and installed right beneath the opening of the first reflection layer.
As such, the incident light of the back light source can pass through the opening of the first reflection layer by utilizing double reflection effects, making the originally blocked incident light by reflection layer once again become a penetrating light to increase the light utilization.